Feelings
by rose.mulliten
Summary: AU The avatar is dead, well, almost everyone thinks that, but not detective Mako, he's too smart for that. But That's not all, she is Amon's right hand. Rated T later will change for M.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Okay, so here it is! I wanted to post it on fan fiction a really long time ago, but I never had the chance, I'm also posting this on my deviant account if anyone is interested :)**

**Hope you like it, and be nice please, it's my first fanfiction :P**

**-**

He was as ready as he would ever be, and he was nervous.

"Mr. Mako they'll be waiting for you in a minute, please be ready." The cameraman said. He answered with an OK trying to not be nervous at all, wich wasn't a success. Then he realized what was wrong, his scarf! It was missing. He was about to freak out when she came in smiling.

"Here you are sweetheart, you forgot it at home." She smiled again and put it herself on his shoulders. He smiled, relieved and feeling like himself again. He wasn't nervous any more.

"Thank you so much Asami, I don't know what I'll do without you." He kissed her as a thank you. The cameraman came back to pick him up, it was time to go out. This time, she went out with him to support him. When everyone was listening his mind became blank, he was speechless, but then Asami held his hand and he regained his composure.

"Citizens of Republic City, my name is Mako and I'm the head detective investigating the case about Amon and the equalists. Usually we wouldn't give confidential information in a TV broadcast, but this time is special. We know that Amon in the person behind all the equalist damage done to Republic City, and right now we know who his right-hand is. The Avatar." A commotion started in the crowd of journalists and the public, that Mako himself had to ask to be silent to be able to continue. "We don't know the identity of that "Avatar" yet, but we're certain that we're really close to find the truth about the equalists. Thank you for your attention." He vowed to the crowd, and holding hands with Asami, left the room. Everyone wanted to ask questions that Mako didn't answer; they would have to wait, because he wasn't sure of anything else yet. What he didn't see was that Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father, got separated from them and that he was calling somebody.

"We got a problem."  
"I know, I'd just watched the TV. That wasn't supposed to happen. I though I told you that you had to protect her identity!"  
"Look, I did everything I could, but the boy is really smart! He really is the best detective in the city."  
"Okay, we'll reunite and talk about it in two hours. You better not mess it up this time!"  
"That's never happening again!"  
He hung up just in time. Asami was calling him. He got reunited with them before Mako found it suspicious, he wasn't able to pay attention, he was to focused on thinking who the Avatar could be. What he didn't know is that the girl he would have to put in prison would be the love of his life.  
Korra.


	2. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Since I started the story a really long time ago there are some things in the story that don't entirely convince me now, so I have changed a major issue in the series. I does not affect the story directly right now but it will on later chapters, so I advise you to re-read the whole story (not that difficult, there are only a couple of chapters so far)

Comment and review :)

Episode 1:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She woke up, as every morning, in the same pale-white bed, and that pillow that was just so comfortable for her. She got dressed with her usual equalist uniform, and went downstairs.

They were already waiting for her, sitting on that big wooden table, occupied with most of Amon's reliable followers, all chi blockers, and of course, the lieutenant was sitting next to him. Amon, was waiting for her with an empty spot next to him, her spot.

"Please Korra, sit. Mr. Sato will be arriving in fifteen minutes." She smiled.

They had an special connection, and she was aware of it, even the lieutenant didn't have this amount of confidence with him. It may have had to do with the fact that, even though Korra wasn't officially an equalist, she was amon's right hand, someone out of the ranks.

* * *

He woke up, in a bed that wasn't his. He got the one second confusion, which got resolved when he heard a feminine moan. He turned around to see Asami sleeping completely naked, smiling.

She was so beautiful that he felt his heart melt. He thought about the first time they met. She almost run over him with her motorcycle and they liked each other since that moment. At first Bolin, his little brother, was a little skeptical of the relationship, but had gotten used to it.

Everything was great at that same moment, his detective agency was a great business (thanks to him, for being a great detective), he and his girlfriend were at the best terms they could ever be, and Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, the richest and most powerful person in republic city, was supporting him. He smiled to that thought, and caressed Asami's hair, what made her slowly wake up, looking at him with her sexy and green eyes. She smiled back.

"Good morning sweetheart, what are you up to?" She said in a friendly tone that made him laugh. She knew what he had been up to because he had just woke up minutes ago and she could see it in his face.

"Nothing, really, just looking at my super-cute girlfriend." She laughed a little bit after that comment.

He always knew what to say to make her feel perfect and special. He was handsome, sexy and not a playboy, what she really liked about him. Every time they were together it felt so right that she thought that he was "the one". But he had never told her that he loved her, he had said that he liked her, but he never said the word "Love", what made her wonder sometimes, and doubt his feelings for her. Those doubts were always fade away every time he would open his mouth, do a gest or just stand there. He was great, and she felt proud of being dating him.

"C'mon sweetie, breakfast is waiting downstairs." She said after she laid a good-morning kiss on him.

They got up, got dressed and went to have breakfast. It was a super great breakfast, and Mako felt bad for Bolin, eating at home alone with Pabu, but that feeling lasted only a few seconds, he wasn't going the let that thought make him enjoy any less that perfect meal.

Hiroshi then passed through the dining room without sitting to have breakfast. "You're not having breakfast, Dad?" Asami asked when she saw him.

"No sorry, I have a really important meeting that I have to attend to in fifteen minutes, and I think I'll be late." He went to the door but before leaving he said goodbye to Mako and her. When he left the feeling of rush disappeared of the whole house. Asami and Mako had breakfast slowly talking and laughing, not knowing that that day would change their lives forever.

* * *

He was late. She got impatient, a very usual thing in her, and also nervous. A hand laid on her shoulder calmed her. It was Amon's, like always he was looking out for her.

Amon had found Korra when she was a baby, after her parents had abandoned her. And cared for her since then, becoming like a father to her. When he had found out that she was the avatar, he found teachers who could teach her every element, being him her teacher on waterbending, a secret she only knew. He had stated his reasons for making everyone think that he was a nonbender, and she supported him all the way.

The only problem that came with being with the equalists was that she hadn't been able to learn Airbending, something she was really eager to do, since Tenzin, the only Airbender left since Avatar Aang's death, was part of the republic city council, and an active threat to the equalists.

Suddenly Amon's walkie talked, snapping her out of her thoughts:

"Mr. Sato is here."

That made Korra stop dwelling on the past and focus on the problem at hand. Detective Mako. He was about to discover her identity, something everyone had tried to hide really well, and since everyone thought that avatar Aang had died in the avatar state, the civilians thought that he wasn't going to reincarnate. That detective was good, she had to admit it, to say that it was the avatar when all the sources say the opposite was definitely something.

The reunion went on smoothly, and at the end, they reached a conclusion. They had to kill Mako, but it wasn't an easy thing to do. Mr. Sato explained how he was, and he sounded like a professional warrior, he was athletic, smart, and was exceptional doing firebendig, he was a really good fighter, what made them realize that it was going to be difficult. Then an idea came into Amon's head. Korra. She would get close to Mako with some excuse, and when he would be off guard with her would be their opportunity to kill him. She wasn't excited about the idea, but she didn't really care, she was only happy to go a mission to test her fighting skills, at the end they decided about her cover: a waterbender form the south pole who just moved in to republic city and was searching for her disappeared sister.

She went to her room to get ready, and found some Waterbending clothes originally from the south pole, Amon had left it prepared for her. It was a really strange sensation, to try clothes from the land the she was originally from but didn't remember a thing about it.

She put on the clothes still having that weird sensation. After she put on the accessories, the waistbands. After through consideration found out the rest were typical rubber bands of the tribe, so the put them on the best she could. She then looked at herself in the mirror and a peaceful sensation followed. Even though she wasn't wearing her messy bun hairstyle, the one she was wearing now didn't feel unnatural at all. She smiled.

Korra was ready to start the mission, she had her clothing ready, and her cover memorized, everything was going to be executed to perfection. Everyone was waiting on the diner table, to see her off and do the last details. When everything was done, she said bye to Amon giving him a big hug to replenish forces.

Mr. Sato gave her a ride and the directions for Mako's office, but he left her really far away to not be seen. She looked at the map he had given her and followed the main road 'till the end, like it said in the paper she was holding.

She was there, she imagined it more extravagant, it was the best detective in the city, after all, but it was kind of mediocre, the exterior wasn't very colorful and it was quite simple, just looking at this she already knew a lot about his personality. She went in and went to the nearest desk she found, immediately the guy looked at her and stood up.

"Well, hello beauty" She did a really good faked laugh, flirting along with him. She instantaneously looked at his clothing, and she could see he was an earthbender, so he wasn't Mako.

"I'm looking for detective Mako." She said smiling and trying to be nice.

"Oh! You're sharp! He is over there!" He pointed his finger at the end of the office. "By the way, I'm Bolin!" He said when she went pass him. She turned around.

"I'm Korra!" She arrived at Mako's desk and saw him for the first time. Mr. Sato was right, he looked strong and smart, but there was a trait he forgot to point…he was dreamy. She laid a second look at him while he was doing some paper work, he was definitely what they would call it, super-hot. She decided to do the first step, since he was acting like he hadn't noticed her.

"Hi." She said as confident as she could.

* * *

He had arrived at the office and hour ago, after having that awesome breakfast with his girlfriend, and he was a little unfocused, but he had to get that stupid report done, so he was doing the best that he could. Then he felt that somebody came in to the office, and even he usually didn't peek who it was, because usually they were girls looking for his brother, he did peek this time. Then he saw her, the most beautiful girl he had never seen. Of course Asami was beautiful, but another kind, that girl was more like…refreshing. She looked like a free spirit, a bird that came to him, and made his world glow just for a second. The instant he saw her talk to Bolin he felt a snap that made him snap out of it. Asami. His girlfriend. He really liked her, not some random stranger that made his heart skip a beat the first time he saw her.

He focused himself into the paperwork and disconnected like he always did. He was so absorbed with himself that he didn't hear the sound of steps approaching his office. Suddenly a beautiful voice spoke.

"Hi." He raised his head and saw her, the girl.

That was the day Mako and Korra met.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Since I started the story a really long time ago there are some things in the story that don't entirely convince me now, so I have changed a major issue in the series. I does not affect the story directly right now but it will on later chapters, so I advise you to re-read the whole story (not that difficult, there are only a couple of chapters so far)

The thing is that, as I have said above, the story is quite old and a lot of things didn't convince me, so even though i had 5 chapters done already, I'm redoing them fully again, so it will take more time that I had anticipated.

Please be pacient with me since I'm not really accostumed to write.

I appreciate any advice you can have so I can improve my writing.

Comment and review :)

PS: Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter.

* * *

**Episode 2:**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Hi." That word got lost in the room when he heard it. It was like a wake-up call, but it was more like a dream. He looked at her, at her eyes. Those blue-sky eyes enchanted him, they were hypnotic, and he couldn't stop staring. She looked more beautiful now that she was just in front of him than before, when she was far away. He realized that he was staring, and found out that she was as well.

* * *

After she said that word he lifted his head up, surprised. She wasn't able to say anything else after she looked at those Amber eyes. They were so perfect that she couldn't take off her eyes of them. He was handsome, true, but having him looking at her the way he was, was breathtaking. She realized that she had the same effect on him that he had on her.

They continued looking at each other, with no more sound than their ragged breaths, with such intensity that they didn't stop until they heard the bell of the front door jingle.

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened and a really familiar voice called his name, it was Asami's. That made him snap out of that state. At that same instant he realized, got up, and went to Asami's side to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She was still waiting there, in his office, what it meant that she was a client. He had to be professional, but he couldn't help to feel bad. Even if nothing had happened, him and that girl had a connection, one that he never had with Asami. He regained his composure and tried to lure her off.

"Asami, she's a client, I need to attend her." He started walking when she grabbed his arm.

"Can I come? I want to learn some more of your business…" She did that angel face that even Mako couldn't resist, so he had to say yes.

They walked together to his desk, on his way he crossed paths with that exotic person, and she smelled good. It wasn't intentional, of course, but he sensed her smell. A smell of fresh air and freedom, but mostly, water. He sat down to begin his work.

"Hello,…?"

"Korra. My name is Korra" She smiled and he realized she had beautiful and perfect lips. He snapped out of it immediately, taking Asami's hand for reassurance.

* * *

"How may I help you?" He was looking at her with those yellowish sexy eyes, that unconsciously made her blush, and thanks to her dark skin, nobody noticed. She was about to talk, and then puff. She completely forgot her cover, he made her forget everything that wasn't him.

"Are you okay?" The girl next to the detective said. She looked at her, it was Asami Sato, Mako's girlfriend since some time ago, she knew about her from her father.

She was still speechless, until she saw that they were holding hands and surprisingly, everything came back to her.

"My sister is missing. Her name is Ulva and she is 16." She handed him a picture of a water tribe girl, that obviously wasn't Korra's sister, she was an only child. They had chosen a girl that really resembled her, so the detective didn't suspect anything. He held the photo and asked.

"What was the last time you saw her?"

"Two days ago, she left with her friends, at night she wasn't back, so I got a little bit worried, but I waited until today to see if she would come back in the morning."

She realized that his face had changed he had a really concentrated face now, and she found that very sexy.

She was still daydreaming while looking at him when he spoke again minutes after, still looking at the picture he had in his hand.

"You can give your personal information to my brother Bolin at the front desk, tomorrow we can talk about the case with more time, and you can explain thoroughly what happened. I would take care of it right now, but there's a really big high profile case that needs to be taken care of. I'm very sorry." He looked distressed, she knew he was sorry from the bottom of his heart. At that instant she could see that he was a very honest man, and felt a pang of guilt, she wasn't as half as honest at him.

"Don't worry, it's okay, thanks." She reassured him and went to the brother and gave him her information, false of course, and headed for the door. Before leaving she couldn't help to have a last look at him, and he was still as good looking as he did fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

He was looking at her, and she was leaving. He couldn't let that happen. He got up and just as he was moving towards her he felt a hand that wrapped around his. Asami was there, being al chumy, and he couldn't stop thinking about this girl that he had just met.

He smiled at her and she laid a soft kiss in his mouth. He heard the door close and felt devastated. She had left, without him. Defeat followed suit, while shame and guilt were building inside of him. He needed some time alone, he couldn't be with Asami right now.

"Why don't you go to have lunch? I have work that I need to take care of." He finally looked at his girlfriend right now. She looked disappointed.

"Why? C'mon, some air will do you good!" She tried to make him come with her but today he wasn't going to budge.

"I'm really sorry, but there's a lot of work I have to take care of." He motioned to his desk, showing all the paperwork that he had to do. "But you can go with Bolin, I'm pretty sure he'll be thrilled." He pointed him and his brother smiled widely.

She doubted, but finally smiled. "Okay, it will be fun." She kissed him again, took Bolin's arm and took out.

"With him always is." He said loud enough so she could hear it.

"You know it brother!" Replied Bolin smiling while they were leaving.

After the door closed behind them Mako finally felt that he could breath.

He literally fell on his chair and looked at the neatly closed folders sitting at his desk, without moving. He had a lot of work to do, he hadn't lied to Asami, but he could bring himself to do so.

He couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Korra. He had always been able to keep a cool head whenever he wanted, something his brother reprimanded him about. How many times had Bolin done a stupid thing over a girl and he had rolled his eyes? He had lost count. Even with Asami, in their most intimate moments he knew that he was in control.

But with that girl was different, the first time he had seen her he had lost all ability to speak whatsoever, a thing that had never happened to him over anybody.

At that same instant he knew that she was special to him. He didn't know who she was or what she was to him, but he was sure she was special.


End file.
